The Gang Bang
by Ninety-nine bottles of Doitsu
Summary: Not gonna lie, but this is a super cracky story. It's supposed to be that way, though. If you like cracky then you should totes read this. Have a wonderful day.
1. Chapter 1

**Meh. Hello there. Enjoy this wonderful cracky story. Yah already started another one. My friend and I came up with this ;-; shes the beta reader. ;-;**

* * *

It was a another ordinary day.

Well, sort of.

Okay, no it was not ordinary at all.

"You guys are, like so weird."

"Yeah..." Lithuania was just trying to have nice chat with Poland but the subject was always brought back to the...er...romantic relationships he has...(emphasise on relationships.)

"I totes do not understand it."

"You don't have to..."

"Like, why can't I be involved!"

"Um..."

"Is it 'cause I'm totally with Ukraine right? Ugh, I knew it!"

"No...it's just, I don't know," the brunette did not want to put up with this questioning.

The blonde wouldn't have it, though. He must keep up with his gossip! "Oh come on Toris! You must tell me! I am your best friend!"

"Feliks, no."

"Lithuania!"

"No."

"You suck!"

Lithuania was not ready to confront Poland about said relationships...

"I'm sorry. It's just not a very concerning topic right now."

The blonde finally gave up, he would get the dirt on Lithuania sooner or later! Comfortable silence filled the kitchen, both nations enjoyed their coffee and breakfast.

"I should probably get going, thanks for having me over Poland."

"Always welcome here! Bye, baby cakes," the Pole winked at the Lithuanian, this was one of the many attempts to fluster the brunette nation. It was always fun to see the other get so flustered. It was sort of... endearing to the brunette.

"Uh, yeah bye, Feliks." With that he took his leave. He could still hear the Polish teenager laughing.

Once out he made his way back to a certain German's house.

XxX

When Lithuania reached Germany's house, Hungary was standing outside one of the windows with a video camera.

"_Apie_, Hungary."

"Oh! Lithuania!" She ran over to hug him, to which he awkwardly hugged back.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, Lithuania you should know this by now. I am simply here trying to get some guy on guy action! Right now though, there isn't any,"she seemed really disappointed, "but anyway I should probably get going if not, Mr. Austria will blow up if I do not go back now. Búscú!"

"Nice talking to you, Hungary!"

Before the the other nation left, she decided to give the Lithuania a quick kiss on the cheek. He was just so cute she couldn't resist! She saw him blush and it made here giggle. It was time to take her leave so she really couldn't see the rest of the reaction.

Lithuania put his hand up to his cheek and touched it like some school girl, oh God he was embarrassed. Before he could continue mumbling even more, the front door swung open and standing there was the very attractive Prussia himself.

"Hey! I want a kiss too! That is so not fair! That witch does not compare to my awesomeness!" Before the albino could continue he was hit in the head by his younger (but taller, except just a sexy) brother.

"_Guten Tag_, Lithuania."

"_Apie_, Germany."

It was still a little awkward between a lot of them, it would not be easy to get used to all the, um, people in the relationship...

The Lithuania just smiled very awkwardly.

"Come in."

"So, I guess everyone is coming around?"

"Ja."

"I want a kiss from Lithuania! This is so not fair, that witch infected him, I need to disinfect him!" The albino winked at the brunette making him a little uncomfortable.

Okay, so Prussia was attractive. Like super attractive. He gave everyone the doki's and the shivers too, from his very sexy ruby eyes. Lithuania was just really freaked out that the Prussian was even taking notice in him. It was especially surprising because Lithuania was technically, mostly with Russia at the moment.

Everyone knew that Russia and Prussia were not on good terms at all. Germany could barely look at Russia. Lithuania probably smelled of vodka and snow and everything that was the Russian man, but yet he was still at the house with these two attractive Germanic countries.

Dear Lord, he really needed the other Baltic's here.

"I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt."

Prussia's eyes lit up. Germany seemed a little shocked that the brunette would actually let his elder brother kiss him. The silver haired nation ran toward Lithuania and smashed their lips together. It was a really awkward kiss. Lithuania started to bleed from his lip which scared the living shit out of him, to which Prussia responded by literally licking the blood off his lip in the most seductive way ever.

It was even more hot because Prussia's ruby eyes were staring right into Lithuania's forest green eyes.

All the Lithuanian could was sit there and stare at the beautiful being that was Prussia.

Germany then coughed super awkwardly, which completely broke the whole 'whoa I think I fell in love with you' trance that was going on.

"Uh..." Baby blue eyes looked back and forth between the two men who were just having a moment.

"Yeah..." Forest green eyes showed a hint of fear and total embarrassment.

"So...?" Ruby red eyes held no regrets whatsoever towards the awesome kiss that the owner of the eyes had just experienced.

All three just stood there for a while until there was a knock at the door. Germany instantly went to answer.

"_Guten Tag_," that was definitely not Germany's voice, it was too high pitched and cracky sounding. There came two more 'Guten Tags' before he saw two more blondes and a brunette.

Lithuania instantly knew they were Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and Austria.

None of them had ever really socialized before, so it was the tiniest bit awkward.

When you have like a ton of boyfriends (and a one girlfriend) it will get more then a little awkward.

There also has to he some jealousy involved. Not every relationship is perfect, especially this one.

Lithuania was waiting for the rest of the Baltics. He really needed to see them. If they didn't show up he'd probably die of embarrassment. Knowing Latvia, he's already drunk and ready to pass out any moment. Another possibility is, Estonia is probably on his laptop socializing while a sober Latvia is trying to drag him over to Germany's place.

Or Latvia could be drunk, while Estonia is socializing on his laptop. Overall that leads to forgetting the get together with the rest of their...er...companions.

Yeah, companions is good enough word to describe them. Lithuania just waved at the other three nations. He was about ready to faint without the other Baltics.

Lithuania was ready to call Latvia and Estonia. He was taking out his iPhone right when the door got slammed down...

* * *

**A lot will be explained much later. Thanks for reading :)**

**Beta note: This was amazing, woah. I can't wait for you to continue :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the cuteness that is Estonia and Latvia. **

* * *

Today was just a normal day in Estonia's land. It was quiet and calm, a quiet drizzle sounded outside. Eduard sighed in content, nothing could ruin this day.

Absolutely… nothing… he leaned back on his bed and squirmed around to make himself comfortable. Just as he snuggled into the sheets to take a nap, a quick rapping at his door raised him.

He really hoped it wasn't Russia.

Dressing back up, he trudged slowly to the door, sighing again, although not in content. Opening the wooden door, he saw little Latvia standing there.

"Raivis? What are you doing here?" Eduard asked in a sleepy-confused voice.

"Ed-hic-uard!" Raivis giggled, cheeks flushed. He looked like he was about to fall over, Eduard observed.

He was correct. No less than a moment later, Raivis tipped over and fell into the older's chest. Eduard looked at the younger nation with a fond look, dragging him inside and plopping down on the couch. The younger male had begun to snore quietly, his hot breath smelling of alcohol.

Damn Russia for poisoning Raivis.

Eduard heaved another sigh and picked up the younger boy, walking to his room to sleep again. He really hoped this day wouldn't get any worse.

Boy, he had no idea.

"Eduard!" Raivis was shaking Estonia.

"What? What is it?" Eduard asked sleepily.

Perched upon Eduard's chest, Raivis practically slapped Eduard into the waking world.

"_Mida, mida! Olen üles_!" Eduard cried out, pushing Latvia off of him and holding his cheek.

"We have to go to Prussia's house! How could we have forgotten?!" Ravis cried, holding his head.

"You have a hangover." Eduard pointed out, deadpan.

"So? It's not like this is the f-first time…" The younger whispered, voice trembling.

Eduard threw the blankets over Raivis and went to retrieve a glass of water. When he returned, the younger was up, running around to get ready.

"Come on, come on! _Mums ir jāiet tagad_!" Raivis downed the cold water, throwing Estonia his clothes and quickly left to wait for the older.

As soon as the former came out, Latvia jumped into the car and glared forward at nothing; probably lost in thought.

Eduard was driving when we saw France and Hungary on the side of the road. How odd… since when did these two actually not have a ride?

"Are you two needing a ride?" Eduard asked, pointing to the back seat.

"_Oui_, thank you, Eduard." Francis replied, jumping into the back seat and dragging Hungary with him.

"_Tere_, Hungary." Eduard said slightly on edge.

"_Helló, _Eduard." Elizaveta smiled brightly, all her teeth showing. It reminded Eduard of that one Nordic country…

What was his name?

Den…. Danmark? No.

DENMARK! That was it.

The group drove in silence, the awkward shifting of Raivis in the passenger seat was even more unnerving. When the group finally made it to Germany, Francis and Elizaveta hopped out, running off. The two continued driving, finally pulling into the drive.

And so were France and Hungary.

Eduard's phone rang right as the two other countries busted down the door in a very crazy burst of energy. Lithuania's contact pulled up on his iPhone's screen, to which he ignored in favor of dragging Latvia out of the car and up to the porch.

"_Bonjour_! We are here!" Francis said in a sing-song voice.

"Prepare yourselves!" Hungary purred.

Everybody looked awfully uncomfortable. Estonia wouldn't judge them, he was uncomfortable, too. Latvia was shaking, to which Eduard put his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"When we get home," Eduard whispered into the younger's ear, "I'm going to treat you like my homework."

"How's that?" Raivis asked, shaking still.

"Slam you on my desk and do you all night long." Eduard purred.

The former was truly just trying to get Raivis to laugh or smile, but instead made him tear up.

This really wasn't Eduard's day, was it?

* * *

**A/N: xD well yes my beta reader wrote this chapter, I think I died of laughter hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Aha! Beta reader strikes in with a POV swap! I could not not do this. Sorry if it's... creepy.**

**Translations: ****_Mida, mida! Olen üles_!- What, what I'm up! **

**_Mums ir jāiet tagad_!- we have to go now!**

**_Tere- hello _**


End file.
